


Day 17: Rope

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [18]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master is in his 40s, Rope Bondage, rope burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill comes home to find Campbell with his old scouting book and a some rope trying to tie some knots.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Day 17: Rope

“Campbell?” Bill calls out when he enters the, unusually quiet, house. “In here!” Campbell shouts from the bedroom, he was tangled up in some rope with a book at his feet. “What is going on here?” Bill chuckles sitting down on the bed and helping him untangle the rope. “I found this book on types of knots at the back of the bookshelf.” Bill turns the book cover to see it was an old scouting book. “I haven’t seen this book in years, you must’ve really looked.” Campbell nudges Bill’s hand out the way to look at the page again. “This one is really difficult. I’ve been trying it for like 5 minutes.” Bill grabs the rope. “Let me show you, pay attention.” He looks at the book once more before starting to tie it. “Woah!” Campbell grabs it, bringing it up to his face to look at it closely. “When did you learn to do this?” Campbell pulls at it, watching at how the knot reacted. “I just learnt it. Just got bored one day I guess.” 

Bill leaves Campbell after teaching him a few knots to go wash up a few plates and mugs and such that Campbell had used during the day. “Look Bill!” Campbell ran in, he had somehow managed to tie his hands together, each wrist in its own loop. “Well.” Bill chuckles pulling at the middle bit of rope. “You did pretty well.” Bill tells the boy who was smiling. “Can you help me untie it?” He pulls on the rope, twisting his wrists around but not being able to move his wrists much. “Or…” Bill looks at Campbell. “We could keep it on for a little longer.” Bill wraps his hand around the middle bit again as the boy looks down and notices he’s hard. “Oh!” Campbell catches on with a smile. “Okay?” Bill asks, walking the two of them backwards and to the bedroom. “Yeah, it’s okay. Fergus says that you should always try everything once.” Campbell grins with a wink as Bill helps him onto the bed. “That’s good advice.” Bill smirks, nipping at the bottom of Campbell’s ear. 

“Are your wrists okay? Not sore?” Bill asks, keeping Campbell’s wrists held down to the bed, another hand on his hip. “They’re okay.” Campbell says, trying to lift his head to kiss Bill who lowered his head in time with another thrust to catch the boy’s lips. Campbell closes his eyes, letting Bill’s tongue into his mouth as their lips stay pressed together. “Campbell you are so good.” Bill whispers, biting Campbell’s bottom lip and making the boy moan. Campbell’s wrists twist in their confinement as Bill notices a slight red ring appearing around them, making him pause for a second. “Keep going.” Campbell shudders, legs twitching. “Bill.” He whines, trying to pull the man closer to him. Bill starts to move again, moving his lips to Campbell’s wrists and kissing both softly. 

“Stay there alright.” Bill keeps a hand lightly against the boy’s chest as he turns on the water. Campbell was sitting on top of the toilet lid in his pyjama bottoms. “Can you hold your arms out?” Campbell lifts his hands up and out, Bill steady one as he rubs a cloth of cold water over the red mark. “It hurts.” Campbell says, bottom lip wobbling. “I know. It won’t take long, okay?” Campbell nods before letting Bill take the other wrist and rubbing it gently with the cloth. “This is going to sting a little.” Bill warns grabbing the iodine from the cupboard about to pour it on the cotton when Campbell speaks up. “Wait! Can I have Sparky?” Bill puts the stuff down. “You feeling little?” Campbell shakes his head. “No, I just like holding him sometimes.” Bill nods, going into the bedroom and grabbing the stuffed dragon passing it to Campbell. “Okay, ready?” Campbell nods, closing his eyes and resting his head into the stuffed dragon. Bill keeps the boy’s wrist steady as he tries to flinch away. 

Campbell is laid in bed, looking at the bandages around his wrists. “I don’t think I wanna try that again.” Campbell looks over to Bill. “Kinda hurt my wrists.” Bill comes out of the bathroom with Sparky, resting the dragon on the boy’s chest before laying down on the bed. “That’s alright. When did they start hurting?” Campbell drops his arms, wrapping them around the stuffed dragon. “After you untied them. They were fine before. Promise.” He yawns after telling Bill, pushing the dragon closer to him as Bill moves closer, wrapping his arms around Campbell. “Remember you can tell me whenever you don’t want to do something.” Bill reminds Campbell, kissing the top of his head feeling Campbell nod. “I know.” He says, yawning again and closing his eyes, snuggling back into Bill. 


End file.
